<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The sun in a smile. by ScrollPerfecter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706142">The sun in a smile.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/ScrollPerfecter'>ScrollPerfecter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But it's dark love, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Mentions of Character Death, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Toxic Relationship, Vaginal Sex, but only slightly - Freeform, spoilers for the show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:33:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/ScrollPerfecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His smile is the sun and when it has set, the only other light is the moon.</p><p>A sexy snippet and companion piece to 'Down a Snake and Up a Ladder' following the reader before she was a Jeremiah loyalist, as she remembers her time with Jerome.</p><p>You don't have to read the other story to know what this is about, it's just smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jerome Valeska/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The sun in a smile.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I feel like I'm accidentally writing too much Jerome into 'Down a Snake and Up a Ladder' haha I can't help it, he's a strong character, anyway, he demanded attention so I had to write this down, enjoy :D.</p><p>Trigger warning: mild blood but not much/also rough(ish) play.</p><p>Suffice it to say, characters are NOT mine and neither is the world they live in. I'm receiving no money and do not intend to make any from this.</p><p>Oh and don't taste other people's blood, not a good idea but Jerome's a sick fucker so...also don't get into toxic relationships like this one, take it from your agony aunt, it's not a good idea haha.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was when the tone of his voice shifted, that's what alerted you, you should have known, you'd seen that look in his eyes before, it sent tingles down your spine, you felt that rush again as he pulled you flush against his body letting out a growl, you giggled in his embrace.</p><p>His warm hand, so, so warm, made its way to your cheek and not long after to your delight, your hair, you gasped as he pulled it, he bit his overstretched bottom lip, and let out a guffaw as he yanked harder on your hair, your scalp hurt but it was the best kind of pain, one that came with a promise of pleasure to be had.</p><p>He was laughing in earnest now, "Whore!" His words stung like his grip on your hair, the light was dimming outside filtering in through the cracked window pane casting shadows on Jerome's face, an orange glow lit up Jerome's hair even brighter than before, he was a dancing flame before you, his green eyes brighter than ever too, you relished in him, in the pleasure you felt as he bit down your exposed throat as the suck of his lips turned harsher.</p><p>The floor felt cold as you were lowered to the ground, you barely heard his voice over your own thumping heartbeat as he lay over you, "But you're mine, my whore, aren't ya' princess?" His voice was low and gravelly, his hand steady as one ran through your hair and the other caressed the soft point of your nipple through your dress.</p><p>Excitement pooled in your belly as your eyes locked with his, you didn't see green there though, you saw black, the black eyes of passion, "I'm yours <em>master</em>, yours and only yours." You swallowed back a gasp as those deft fingers of his pinched at the firm bud, you noticed he was biting his lip as he played, you mirrored him, biting your lip it becoming increasingly numb but pleasure building slowly and a warmth was gathering in your loins.</p><p>Your wrists were burning as Jerome held them together above your head in one large hand, your legs were wrapped around his lean hips, as he leant down to bite at your bottom lip again, "Hmm so soft and so tasty." You giggled as he licked his lips salaciously the sting in your lip a reminder of his loving bite, blood still glistened on his, you quickly licked at his bottom lip, tasting that blood.</p><p>"Cheeky!" He said in a low tone, his left hand made its way down from your nipple to your belly, he gave you a wink he worked his finger in circles on your hip bone, "Soooo, what do ya' want baby? Huh, want me, want your Jerome?" </p><p>Your heart was practically beating out of your chest, you felt shaky, your nerves already fraying in anticipation, you loved him so much, you'd always be his queen and he'd always be your king.</p><p>"Yeah, I want you, so bad." You rushed your words out as you told him what he wanted to hear and you meant those words with every fiber of your being, you didn't just want him, you needed him.</p><p>"Say it again!" His voice was harsh as you gulped watching his hand travel down your dress ever so slowly to your bare legs, "Hmmm, so smooth. Go on honey, <em>say it." </em></p><p>You felt that familiar stirring in your core, "I want you, Jerome, pleaaase." You whined out, looking up at him from under your lashes doe eyed, hoping he'd stop teasing as you felt yourself getting frustrated, "Naughty girl, so whiney." You huffed as he chuckled.</p><p>"Please, Jerome, I <em>need </em>you." You implored as you thrust up against him inadvertently and as it happened you felt the friction of your clothed area against his bulge, you both moaned with pleasure.</p><p>"Was gonna' tease ya' but fuck it, need ya' too princess." Your heart fluttered as your cheeks felt as though they were burning with heat, with that he pushed up your dress, "Oh baby, what have we here, ya' want me bad." That smug grin decorated his face again but you felt a happy swell in your heart as you looked at him, his green eyes wild as they gazed at your panties like an animal eyeing up his prey.</p><p>He scared you but you loved every second of it, you watched intently, cheeks burning and chest pounding as the redhead released your hands and sat on his knees between your spread legs, a finger made its way to your panties, you gasped as it landed on your clothed pussy, you felt it rub over your folds, assessing your arousal.</p><p>"Hmmm I can see how wet you are. I can feel it too." His voice was cross between a whisper and a growl, you keened and shifted trying to push your groin closer to his hand, you needed more, the pleasure was mounting but so was the frustration as you bit your lip, the familiar metallic taste filling your mouth, you put your face in the crook of your elbow as you felt Jerome rub you through your panties, up and down, over and over, making your arch your back and gasp every time he teetered on the edge of your bud.</p><p>"Thought you were gonna' stop teasin' me." You managed to whimper out, the answer was his laugh, you almost jumped when you felt his breath on your ear, "Hmm so did I, but can't help it, you're just too cute." You squirmed under him bucking and thrusting as you felt the pressure building up inside your core.</p><p>With your hands now free you could quench your need to feel his skin, you thrust your hands up under the back of his shirt, his skin was like fire, it made you feel more confident knowing that you turned him on so much, his cock poking against your thigh attested to that, "Oh darlin'" He made short work of both of your clothes after that, you bit your lip again looking at his fair, lean but muscular chest, "Like what ya' see?" He wiggled his eyebrows comically, you smiled shyly, "Uh huh."</p><p>The green eyed man's kisses were wet down your neck to your pulse, your body was practically thrumming as your excitement grew when you felt his fingers pull aside your pink panties to expose your most sacred place to the air and more importantly to him, you gasped as his finger ghosted over your slit, "Hmm mine, all mine." he punctuated his statement with a finger directly tapping your clit with each word, you hissed through your teeth, pleasure and pain mixed, "So fuckin' sensitive and it's all for me." </p><p>You moaned incoherent assertions that yes, you were his and only his, "Need you, darlin'." You didn't get any more warning when you felt something wet at your entrance, looking down in shock you, you see him, wonderful Jerome that unnatural grin stretched across his face even more apparent than before as it glistened with your arousal in the raw sienna light of the setting sun, it wasn't just his tongue that was taking your breath away.</p><p>Your chest rose and fell in quick succession as you started to pant, the sensations that Jerome's long tongue caused as it lapped at the lips of your entrance were bordering on overstimulation, you shook your head from side to side, the cold concrete floor gave you some relief from the rising heat of your body, you could feel it now, the ball of pressure building up in your belly, your cunt was scorching as his tongue now poked into your hole causing a whine from you.</p><p>"Jerome, I can't, I'm gonna' cum." It came out as a whimper, a desperate plea for him to stop toying with you, for him to give you what you desperately needed, the rough pads of his fingers rubbing your thigh whilst his other hand came tentatively close to your hole made you buck down towards his face, you pushed your hands into his short red hair and pulled his head further between your legs, you ground your pussy in his face, he lapped at your clit greedily, your back arched and as you were about to explode, the evil fucker pulled away.</p><p>You whimpered in protest at the loss and when your eyes locked with his you only saw that grin, it was self-satisfied but you couldn't help but smile despite yourself, "You taste so fucking good princess, too good, I'm addicted to your cunt." He winked again and your smile felt like it could split your face in two.</p><p>"My girl likes it when I make her feel good huh?" You could swear your blush was visible from the moon by now but the orange glow from that beautiful ball of light masked it, that was Jerome really, he was like the sun to you, a ball of energy so hot, beautiful really but dangerous too and you knew what they said about playing with fire, the thoughts came unbidden but were interrupted by Jerome.</p><p>"Hey! Sweeeeetie, I want an answer when I talk to ya', naughty girl." His face was mock anger but you could see the love in his eyes, you pulled him down on top of you and made to kiss him, you wanted to know what he tasted like when your essence was still on his tongue, your tongues touched each other briefly setting off sparks from your head to your toes, your tongues coiled around each and teased like snakes battling for dominance, he won as per usual but you wouldn't have it any other way.</p><p>In what you later assumed was an impulsive act Jerome displayed a rare bit of tenderness as he brushed your check with the pad of his thumb, "Hmmm you're sweet aren't ya'?! My girl, you <em>are</em> my girl still aren't ya'? Noticed other guys been after ya', didn't like feelin' like that, so yeah, you're my girl?"</p><p>You were curious so you tentatively broached the subject, "Always and forever, but didn't like feelin' like what?" Your heart was hammering in your chest, "Don't play dumb pumpkin it doesn't suit ya', but if ya' must know, was just a bit jealous." The tall man said the last words so quietly you barely heard but you could see his gaze as a faint red tinge decorated his face as he put a hand on the back of his head looking a little lost.</p><p>"You're amazin'." You almost knocked him down to the ground as you bounding up and kissed him, his hands were carding through your hair as you both knelt on sore knees, then you were reminded of what you really wanted when you felt the bulge in his trousers rub against your groin, "Want you." You looked up under your lashes biting your lip as you slowly unzipped his pants, without a second thought though you were shocked to find yourself hands and knees to the ground facing the floor, he'd turned you so fast that you were dizzy but your excitement was mounting. </p><p>You felt his large presence behind you as he leaned over you completely, breath caressing the shell of your ear as he whispered to you, "This is mine!" You lurched as he brought a hand down without warning to your now bare behind, he did it again and you bit your lip, the pain was exquisite, "Naughty girl though aren't ya'?!" Another smack this one bringing a loud sharp sound with it made you whimper, "Answer me!"</p><p>"Yes but I'm your naughty girl, only yours." With that he gave you one last smack on your right cheek, the sting stirring something primal in you, making your needy pussy even hotter, "Such a sexy little ass, hmm wanna' see it jiggle when I stuff it up with my cock but I'mma' fuck ya' pussy first, it needs me huh honey? Been too long." </p><p>You nodded your consent, you braced yourself as you felt the bulbous tip of his cock being rubbed along your folds, "Want me to prepare ya'?" You just wanted him, "I can deal with the pain...I like it, give it to me Jerome please." </p><p>"Oh babe, you're perfect for me." That was the last thing said before you felt his tip breeching your aching hole, you needed it, you whimpered as with each inch he fed to your hungry pussy it stretched and burned but that ball of pressure in belly from came back and with a vengeance, you heard a groan as he slipped halfway in slowly, "You're huge." It had been awhile, "Haha, I'm glad ya' like it." He pushed further, as you desperately urged him to slide it all the way in, as if he could read your thoughts though, that's exactly what he did next.</p><p>The pleasure and pain mixed in your loins as your walls stretched to accommodate his considerable girth, "Fuck babe, so tight, fuck." His husky voice was in your ears as he bent over you, pushing even deeper inside while one of his hands squeezed your tit and the other holding your hip in a bruising grip, it stung as he started to rock his cock slowly in you, but you bit your lip, "My girl." You could feel his breath on your ear causing a tingle, his teeth nipped at the junction between your neck and shoulder eliciting a whimper and a sharp intake of breath from you.</p><p>You could feel your pussy pulsing hot and wet as he slid halfway out and pushed in, this continued as you pulled the hand that was pinching your nipple to your clit, "Needy little thing aren't ya', well you're my princess, so I'mma' take care of you." He punctuated his statement by pulling out fully this time and delving deep back in every time while his thumb was toying with your clit, you could feel a sheen of perspiration as all you could do was desperately try to hold yourself up as you took what Jerome gave you.</p><p>The red heads cock pulled all the way out the tip and thrust back in faster now, harder, his grunts could be heard in your ear and the sound of your fucking could be heard by both of you, the slap of skin on skin, his balls against the top of your thighs did something to you, you moaned and thrust back against him, pushing yourself to the base of his cock, feeling every ridge and vein in it as his right hand pulled you by the hip so he could fuck you deeper.</p><p>It was animalistic, he was fucking you hard and fast, delving as deep as possible, he brought a hand up and yanked you back by your hair, he held you in a half upright position as he used your hole for his own needs, "This.is.mine." The pain in your scalp barely registered as the pleasure in your loins increased, "You like it rough don't ya' babe, a filthy fuckin' whore for me aren't ya', just for me." </p><p>"Yes!" You screamed as you felt him pound into you, his body was hot to the touch as your back was to his chest, his heart was beating as fast as yours as he pistoned into your weeping hole hitting something inside that made stars appear and your toes curl, his fingers were rubbing your clit fast now, "Wanna' cum darlin'?" </p><p>"Please, yes, let me cum." You words were almost unintelligible, "What was that? Couldn't hear ya', say it louder." He was thrusting in earnest now, and you held onto his freckled forearm as you tried to get some purchase, you were at his mercy, "Yes, please let me cum, <em>daddy!" </em></p><p>"LOUDER!" He roared and you almost came right then and there, "For the people in the back." You hoped there was no one watching but you thought it was just an expression...hopefully but you needed to cum.</p><p>"PLEASE, LET ME CUM!", You screamed out hoping to satiate him, your tits bounced as that seemed to snap something in him, he growled in your ear and pushed you back down on all fours as he bent over you and fucked himself into you at breakneck speed, his thumb working your clit at a frantic pace, his shaft was pushing it's way deeper now, you could hear how wet you were, suddenly you feel his other hand at your mouth, his fingers dipping in until they were working there was down your throat salty and making you gag as though he were fucking your mouth with them.</p><p>It excited you, the ball of pressure was about to release as you watched his fingers retreat and felt them at your asshole, you braced yourself as you turned your head to look at him wide eyed, you could see him looking intently at your asshole, he must have sensed you because he looked up and locked eyes with you, he gave you a wicked grin as he slid his index finger up your ass to the knuckle, you keened at the stretch, the sting, you loved it, Jerome knew that you'd never make anything off limits to him and you were glad you didn't.</p><p>"Wanted to do that all day. I wanna' cum so bad, I wanna' fill ya' with my spunk babe, want that?" The sensations were just too much, his filthy words mixed with one finger on your clit, one in your ass and his cock in your hole, "YES! Please Jerome, want you to fill me with your cum, make me yours."</p><p>Jerome's thrusts were getting sloppy as he chased his orgasm, "My beautiful fuck toy, oh fuck, I'm gonna' cum, gonna' fill ya' up." His voice was hot and thick next to your ear, it was all you needed to push you over the edge, you felt his cock spasm inside you, his warm load spurting thickly inside you, you screamed in pleasure as he growled like an animal, your cunt throbbed with pleasure, every part of you felt like a live wire, as that ball of pressure released and made you both collapse atop each other in a feeling of complete satisfied bliss.</p><p>Jerome wrapped an arm around you to ward off the chill of the old factory, he pecked you on the head and you knew you'd always be happy with him, "Love ya' pumpkin." Shyly you looked into his green eyes, "Love you too honey." </p><p>Looking back at that memory from the basement of Jeremiah's <em>'fortress'</em>  you realized that it was true, Jerome was the sun and Jeremiah the moon, you sighed as you watched Jeremiah walk back and forth continuing his tirade about Bruce not accepting his friendship for the hundredth time, if only you could go back...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>